


Quiet but not Peace

by 42hrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the first war, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Padfood, Post-Marauders' Era, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Slash, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus find the Potter's after Voldemort's defeat and take Harry in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wolfstar piece so bear with me, I think I'm going to add more chapters but it might be just a one shot, let me know what you think!

The end of the war meant quiet but it didn’t mean peace. Remus Lupin didn’t like the quiet, not after having spent the past 10 years of his life surrounded by his three best friends and a school full of people. He was lucky to find quiet there, he cherished the moments of solitude when he was at school because they were so few and far between, but now the solitude was driving him mad. 

31 October 1981

He had shown up at the Potter’s house that fateful night moments after Sirius, he could still smell the gas from the motorbike. The house was in shambles, the roof partly caved in and he could hear Sirius’s wails coming from the inside. When he entered the house he saw why, James lay sprawled on the ground, his glasses slightly askew, his wand no where in sight. Sirius looked up and Remus saw the pain in his face and was mirrored in his own. 

“Where’s Lily? Harry?” Remus asked and Sirius shook his head. Remus made his way up the stairs alone, leaving Sirius sitting on the couch, his face clutched in his hands. He saw her hair before he saw anything else, bright red like fire. The door to Harry’s nursery was open and Lily was laying in the doorway, her eyes still opened. Remus realized that Sirius must have shut James’s eyes before he got there. 

Remus closed them gently so that she might be sleeping and then he saw it, the figure of You-Know-Who was on the ground by the crib and little Harry was standing in the crib looking at Remus through eyes that looked just like the ones he had closed, “Moony,” He said stretching his hand out toward him. Remus reached into the crib and pulled Harry out.

“Sirius,” he yelled, “Come up here, Harry’s alive!” He heard Sirius stumble and running up the stairs. When he saw Harry Sirius cracked a smile, a sad smile but a smile none the less. “Sirius,” Remus said quietly, “How did he get in?”

Sirius’s face was solemn, “I convinced James to change secret keepers, Peter, he must have told him.” Then his voice changed, “I’ll kill the rat bastard, I swear to it, if it’s the last thing that I ever do.” 

Now it was Remus’s turn to look solemn, “No.” He said sternly as he held Harry tightly, clinging to him as the last piece of his best friends he had. “What good will that do? You’ll get shipped of to Azkaban and who will raise Harry, you’re his godfather after all.”

He scowled but Sirius knew that Remus was right, “We should go to Dumbledore shouldn’t we?” He asked and Remus nodded, “Come on then the bike’s right outside, you can hold him in the sidecar.” 

They both took one last look at the bodies of James and Lily before leaving the house. “Think he’ll be at Hogwarts or headquarters?” Sirius asked as they took off, pointing the bike in the direction of headquarters without really thinking about it.

They rode in silence, the only sound the wind in their ears and Harry’s occasional murmur in his sleep. They landed in the village and as they landed Sirius sent a patronus to Dumbledore, a dog burst out of the end of his wand. “Told him to meet us at the Hogshead, Ab should be there and it should be safe.” 

The bar was so packed then they walked in that no one noticed them as they walked up to Aberforth and asked him if they could wait in the back for his brother. He grunted which the assumed meant yes and went into the back. Harry was still sleeping in Remus’s arms and Sirius’s eyes were still rimmed red from crying but they had both calmed down during the flight here. 

Not ten minutes passed before Dumbledore walked into the room, his hand on his wand. “Explain,” He said to Sirius who was white as a sheet. Sirius had forgotten that Dumbledore didn’t know about the change in secret keeper.

“We switched places,” Sirius said quickly, “Peter and I switched because James and I thought that picking me was too obvious and we all trusted Pete.” He went on to explain the entire process and how Peter had been all for it, “Should have suspected him then.” Sirius finished before looking back at Dumbledore who was surveying Sirius with a look of both skepticism and relief. 

“I will need to verify your story, it should be simple enough, I have veritaserum that should do the trick, as long as you consent to it,” Dumbledore said evenly, like he expected Sirius to say no or protest.

“Yeah, of course.” Sirius said sitting down and waiting for Dumbledore to dose him. This look Dumbledore a little by surprise but not Remus who smiled slightly and shifted Harry in his arms just a bit so he could also sit down and watch. 

Dumbledore pulled the small vile out of his pocket and dropped three drops into Sirius’s mouth. His body slackened slightly and his eyes glazed over. Dumbledore wasted no time, “Who was the Potter’s secret keeper.”

“Peter Pettigrew.” Sirius said in a monotone voice, “He and I traded places at the last minute, no one would suspect Peter of being the Secret Keeper.” 

“Why did you not tell anyone in the Order about the change?” Dumbledore asked next.

“We knew there was a leak somewhere and James trusted the three of us more then anyone, he didn’t want to risk the information getting out.” Sirius responded in the same monotone voice. Remus felt his stomach drop. James had trusted the marauders more then anyone expect Lily and Peter had betrayed him. James and Lily were dead because of that rat. Remus felt the sudden need to beat Peter to a pulp.

After another 45 minutes of questioning Dumbledore deemed Sirius to be clean and said, “I’ll send the Ministry after Mr. Pettigrew straight away.” Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He hated seeing Sirius being interrogated like a criminal, he wanted to pull him to his chest right there but thought he should wait until they were alone for that. 

Suddenly Remus spoke, remembering something that Sirius hadn’t been asked and therefore hadn’t mentioned, “He’s an animargus Albus, he turns into a rat.”

Dumbledore nodded and then said, “I trust that you two can look after Harry, at least for the time being, Sirius you are his legal guardian after all.”

Both Remus and Sirius nodded and they exchanged a smile, at least Harry would be with his family, not shipped off to some unknown relative or a stranger, or worse, Lily’s horror of a sister and her terrible husband. 

They headed to Sirius’s London flat after they left, Sirius sitting in the sidecar this time as the effects of the potion were still making him a big groggy. When they arrived they pulled out the cradle that Sirius had for when he watched the little rugrat. “We’ll need to get a real crib, and maybe a bigger flat, if you want to stay that is.” Sirius said looking at Remus.

“Of course I’ll stay, do you honestly think that I’d make you do this on your own.” Remus said to him. They set Harry up and then sat down on the couch, Sirius throwing his arm around Remus’s shoulder and kissing him on the forehead. 

“We’ll be like a proper family then,” Sirius said, “No way people will think we’re straight now that we have a kid together.” They both laughed a little solemnly. “Not that we weren’t before, we’re just a smaller family now is all.”

Remus felt tears burn hot in his eyes, he already missed the sound of James’s booming laugh and Lily’s off-key singing and Peter’s overly enthusiastic commentary, it was too quiet without them. He knew that the war was over, at least for now, but more then that he knew that he and Sirius and Harry wouldn’t find peace for a long time. They would just have to find ways to fill the quiet. 

Sirius raised his glass of fire whiskey and said into the night, “To Harry Potter, the boy who lived.” He clinked it with Remus’s and then added, “And to our brother and sister-in-law who died saving him, don’t worry Prongs, we’ll look after the little devil for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the fall of Voldemort things have changed for Remus and Sirius.

October 31 1985

Harry Potter came running into Sirius’s bedroom, his face painted green and a smile on his small face. “I get to be a dragon today Padfoot!” Harry said excitedly as he ran around the small house. Remus walked out of Harry’s bedroom with a laugh.

“He insisted on being a dragon for fancy dress day.” Remus explained to a bemused looking Sirius who still didn’t speak so Remus continued, “For Halloween, it’s a muggle tradition to dress up.” 

Both Sirius and Remus exchanged sad glances, it was the 4th anniversary of the death of Lily and James, they would be attending a memorial service later that night but they wanted Harry to have a normal day, if possible. That had always been their goal, give Harry the most normal life possible, which is why he was attending a muggle primary school and played football on Saturday mornings with a muggle team. 

This wasn’t to say that he didn't also do magic related actives, Sirius took him flying often and Remus liked to let Harry help him with simple household potions. The past four years had been anything but easy for the little family, Sirius had begun training as a Auror in 1982 and was now in his last year of training, Remus still struggled to hold down a job but it worked out in their favor as they had a baby at home. 

Their world had been completely turned upside down just four years ago, it was strange to think that it had only been four years as it felt like 100 but it also felt like just yesterday. Sometimes Sirius would wake in a cold sweat, the vision of James’s blank eyes looking through him. It was in those moments that Remus would pull him close and stroke his hair until he fell back asleep. 

Remus had different nightmares. His were of the funeral, both caskets opened for the public. people came out in droves but he had never felt more alone. He shrank into the shadows and often wondered leaving then would have given Harry a better life. He would awake to visions of an adult Harry, looking so like James but with Lily’s bright green eyes, telling him that he was a terrible monster. In those moments it was Sirius’s turn to hold Remus close and kiss his shoulder and neck and head, stroking his arm until he fell back asleep. 

They made quite a pair, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. “You have today off, right?” Remus asked as he shooed Harry from the bedroom. Sirius nodded and Remus spoke again, “I’ll come back after dropping Harry off at school and we can do the usual.”

The usual on this day was visiting their friends graves. They would pack a picnic and sit there, pretending that James and Lily were still there, wishing that they could turn back time and make Peter stronger - make him the man that James thought he was. Sirius heard the door close and rolled over looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:03 which meant that Remus and Harry were running a few minutes behind today.

He heaved himself out of bed, it was earlier then he liked to be up because he didn’t get home from the office until nearly half twelve these days, but it had been worth it to see the look on joy on Harry’s face, so excited to be a dragon. Sirius half laughed, who’d have thought that he would be the parent-type five years ago, but here is was, just 25 years old and raising a 5 year old, well with the help of Remus anyways. 

Sirius climbed into the hot shower and let his walls come down. He felt tears mixing with the waters as his eyes burned. He remembered the day that James and Lily had told everyone that they were having a baby, before everything had gotten all messed up.

*** James looked solemnly at his best mates, “There’s been an accident, Lily’s-“ He stopped speaking and put his head into his hands. Sirius and Remus both shot up from the couch and put their arms around James, Peter looked shocked.

Suddenly Lily burst into the room smiling, “I’m pregnant!” She yelled with a laugh, “Had you bastards going though didn’t we?” Remus threw a pillow at Lily who caught it and threw it back saying, “Gentle Moony, I’m with child.”

“And we’re getting married,” James added “Probably soon, very soon.”

Sirius, who had finally found his voice again said, “Are we at the wedding now or do we have a couple days to throw together a stag.”

Remus hit Sirius with the pillow and the room erupted with laughter and yells of congratulations. They were all so young, only 19 at the time. James had joked that it had been an accident but Sirius knew better, he knew that James and Lily had wanted a family and they were both scared that if they didn’t do it now they would never get the chance. It was scary how right they had been. ***

Sirius heard the door open and Remus said, “Oi Sirius where are you?” before the bathroom door opened and he poked his head into the shower, “Harry looked delighted when he saw there were no other dragons.” 

Remus was stripping off his shirt now, his chest and torso faintly scarred, “Enough about Harry,” Sirius said gruffly as he pulled Remus into the shower and kissed him slowly and deliberately. Harry starting kindergarden was the first time that they had any alone time since the end of the war. The last 2 months had been a period of rediscovery for the two because for so long they had to steal moments and now they had entire days to themselves while Harry was at school. 

They exited the shower and started their morning routine, Remus making them coffee and cheese on toast while Sirius got dressed and straighten up the living room, putting Harry’s toys into the toy chest and moving Remus’s books to the coffee table. He then flipped on the wireless and heard the commentator say, “Today marks the fourth anniversary of the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we would like to take a moment to remember all of the brave witches and wizards who lost their lives fighting to end the terror as well as the countless muggles who were murdered by him and his followers.”

Remus and Sirius exchanged mournful looks. Today was always the hardest day for them. “When are we meeting with Molly and Arthur?” Remus asked Sirius as they sat in the at the small, round kitchen table eating their modest breakfast in silence. This was not unusual, both of them often retreated into their own thoughts on this day.

“I told Arthur that we would meet them round their place around 4:30, he offered to let us floo in but since we don’t have a floo connection I told him we’d be driving.” Sirius chuckled, “He was bloody fascinated when I told him I have a motorbike.”

Remus also laughed, they had befriended the Weasley’s at the First Anniversary memorial, Harry had run off and when they found him he was chatting animatedly to a boy around his age with shockingly orange hair and a face full of freckles. Remus had apologized profusely to the short, red haired woman with a small girl on her hip but she had just smiled and told him it was no bother. 

As it turned out Remus and Sirius had worked on several missions with Molly Weasley’s brother’s Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Molly and Arthur knew exactly who Sirius and Remus were but didn’t act star struck as most people did, instead they took them under their wing and helped them with the raising of a small child, the Weasley’s were masters it with seven children. 

“We’ll have to go almost right after we get Harry from school then,” Remus said and then he suddenly remembered, “Harry told me that he got teased again for having two dads.” 

This was something that they had been dreading and the first time Harry had asked, just after he started school. He had asked Remus and Sirius why he didn’t have a mom and dad. They had thought that Harry meant where were his real parents so they explained as gently as possible that Harry’s parents had passed away when he was very little and they had taken him in as their own little one. 

But that wasn’t what Harry had meant, he was a very perceptive child after all and he asked a different question, “Why don’t I have a lady helping too?” 

Remus had panicked at this question but as usual Sirius took it in stride, “You see little fella, there are all kinds of people in the world. You know how Remus, you and I are all wizards and you go to a muggle school, well like that there are boys who like girls and boys who like girls and girls who like girls. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just that we’re a little different.”

Harry had looked at them for a moments before nodding his head in understanding, “I wouldn’t want a lady anyways,” Harry had finally said, “I’m lucky because I have two dads and the best aunts in the world.” He was talking about Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks who were really wonderful to Harry.

Both Sirius and Remus dreaded the day that they tell Harry what had happened the night that his parents died, he already knew that it was when he had gotten his scar but he didn’t know the details leading up to the actual event. They had agreed to tell him when he was 10-years-old, that way he would have time to comprehend it before he went off to Hogwarts. 

They spent their morning walking around Diagon Alley arm in arm. It was much easier to be together in Wizard London because there wasn’t anything odd about it, wizards cared much more about blood status then they did about race, gender or sexual orientation. Remus was just very glad that his furry little problem wasn’t well known in the wizarding community, because then he, Sirius and Harry would be outcasts for sure. 

They stopped into Flourish and Blots where Remus spent nearly an hour looking through the shelves of books about dark creatures. Sirius had to practically drag him away from a book on bogarts. “Honestly Remus you’ve faced them before, what more do you need to know?”

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius and said, “You should care more about dark creatures then you do Sirius, you’re going to be a full fledged Auror in a few months.” Sirius only rolled his eyes at him before they left the store. 

They ran into Dedalus Diggle in the Leaky Cauldron who shook both of their hands vigorously. Hagrid the games keeper at Hogwarts came up to them and practically knocked them both off their feet when he patted them on the back, asking how young Harry was doing. It was a rather exhausting trip for the two of them and when they made it back to their small house they flopped down on the couch and switched on the telly. 

Over the past four years Remus had become a bit of a muggle soap opera junkie, something that Sirius teased him about but really found quite endearing. Remus was laying with his head on Sirius’s lap, his brown hair was already flecked with grey and his grey-green eyes were half shut. Sirius had his arm draped around Remus’s shoulders, his long black hair tied back into a bun, something that he had started doing when Harry had begun pulling it and had never really stopped. Sirius’s grey eyes were fixed on Remus’s face, the face that he had memorized so many years before.

They both went to pick up Harry from school. He ran right up the Sirius, excited that he was picking him up from school because usually when Sirius got him he got a treat. The little makeshift family headed home where Sirius gave Harry a bath, washing off the green paint from his dragon form and putting him into a small set of dress robes. “Want to go for a ride Harry?” Sirius asked him with a small smile.

Harry’s face broke into a wide grin, his messy black hair falling over his small lighting bolt shaped scar. Sirius and Remus both liked that about his hair because it hid it from time to time. They had upgraded the sidecar to involve a safety seat for Harry and they strapped him in before Remus and Sirius climbed onto the bike and headed toward the Burrow, that’s what Molly and Arthur called their home.

“Are you excited to see Ron?” Remus asked Harry as they drove. He saw Harry nod his head as he watched the cars drive by. The ride wasn’t too long, it would have been shorter if they had been able to fly, which Sirius pointed out more then twice but he knew they couldn’t in broad daylight. 

They arrived at the Burrow and Molly came out to greet them, Ron at her feet. “Harry!” Ron yelled running toward the bike as it came to a stop. The two boys ran into the house past the adults as they did. Remus could hear Ron telling Harry all about his big brother Bill who was a 4th year at Hogwarts. “He writes sometimes and mum reads me the letters!” and about Charlie who was in his 2nd year. “Charlie wants to play quidditch but he isn’t on the team yet.”

Molly pulled Remus into a hug and then Sirius after. She said, “We need to do this on happy occasions as well as sad.” They all agreed and Molly ushered them inside for dinner. Once dinner was done they gathered all the kids around the portkey to take them to Godric’s Hollow.  
The memorial was usually a short affair, they gather in the cemetery and Dumbledore spoke shortly on how brave everyone is who lost their lives and then they mingled with their old friends. Sirius held Harry’s hand through the entire process and had his arm around Remus’s shoulder. As the evening wore on Sirius saw a camera flash and he had a sinking feeling that he, Remus and Harry would be gracing the cover of the mornings prophet. 

“What time is the portkey back?” Remus asked Molly quietly. He was holding Harry now who had fallen asleep in Sirius’s arms nearly thirty minutes before. Molly was holding Ginny, her youngest child and only daughter, who was still awake and watching everyone around her. Arthur was holding Ron who had also fallen asleep. 

She checked her watch and said, “It’s in about five minutes, we should head that way.” They said goodbye to the people they had been chatting with, Sirius hugged Susan Bones and promised that they would get together soon. 

The portkey dropped them back near the Burrow and they all headed toward the house, “Thanks for the hospitality Molly and Arthur,” Remus said with a smile and a hug. “Let’s try to get together around Christmas, I know that Harry would love to see Ron more often.”

They all agreed and they strapped Harry into the sidecar and headed home. “Thank Merlin we can fly home, it’ll cut the trip in half.” Sirius said as they took off. Remus rested his head on Sirius’s back, closing his eyes against the wind and relaxing for the first time in hours. 

When they got home they tucked Harry into bed and Sirius flopped onto the bed fully clothed. “That’s always an ordeal, I think we’ll be front of the Prophet tomorrow too,” he said to Remus as Remus frowned.

“Just what Harry needs, more media attention. I think I saw that damn Rita Skeeter outside Harry’s school last week too.” Remus said as he pulled off his robes and dropped into the bed next to Sirius. “Thank Merlin tomorrow is Saturday, I need some sleep. This moon is going to be bad, I can already feel it.”

Sirius rubbed Remus’s back, his face lined with worry for his partner. “We’ve still got three days, this must be a bad one.” He ran his hand through Remus’s hair and said, “I’ve got it all sorted with Mad-Eye, I’ve got off the day before through the day after.” He felt Remus heave a sigh of relief. “You know I’ll always be here for you Moony, just like you are for me. It’s the three of us against the world.”

Remus smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Sirius lay awake for a little longer. He was thinking about how even though he and Remus were handed a terrible situation they managed to make the most of it, Harry was a happy kid with two parental figured who loved him. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Dumbledore would have won the battle to give Harry to the Dursley’s. This might not be the best situation, the best situation would be Lily and James still alive, but it was the best they could give him.

As he finally drifted off Sirius dreamed of James but it was a pleasant dream. James told him that he and Lily saw how much he and Remus has scarified for them and for their son and that they were glad that they he could grow up with the next best thing to his parents. Sirius smiled in his sleep and pulled Remus closer. No this wasn’t what they had expected in life, but at this point he couldn’t imagine it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

** September 1, 1991 **

 

“Merlin Sirius hurry up it’s nearly ten already, he can’t miss the train his first year!” Remus said as he triple checked that Harry had everything packed, once he was sure that Harry in fact had everything he needed he put Harry’s new snowy white owl, Hedwig, on top of his trunk.  

 

Sirius emerged for the bathroom, his wet, black hair tied back in his signature bun, his grey eyes shining with delight.Today was the big day, Harry was getting to experience the joy that was the Hogwarts express and Hogwarts itself.“I’m ready, hold your hippogriffs would you Rem.”He kissed Remus lightly on the lips before shrinking Harry’s trunk to fit into his pocket and handing Remus the birdcage.

 

“Come along children,” Sirius said as he lead the way to his old but still trusty motorbike.Harry was going to be too big for the sidecar soon.They drove to Kings Cross where Sirius parked the motorbike, pulled Harry’s trunk out and after making sure no one was looking he unshrunk it and put it onto a trolly.  

 

Harry ran a few feet ahead of Sirius and Remus, pushing his trolly excitedly as he scanned the crowed for his redheaded best friend.Her ran through the barrier and found the Weasley’s at once, Sirius and Remus heard him say, “Yeah we came on the motorbike, it’s not as cool as it sounds though once you’ve ridden on it more then once.”

 

Sirius came up behind Harry and said, “I heard that, take it back and say I’m cool.”Remus laughed as he rolled his eyes at Sirius, sometimes he felt like he was raising two kids but that was fine by him because the other option would be doing it alone.“Hi Molly,” Sirius said with a smile at her, “Hullo Ginny!” he added as he saw her peak her head out from behind her mothers legs.

 

“Hi Sirius, Remus,” Molly said with a warm smile at the two of them.They helped load the boys into the train and Molly added, “Is Harry ready for all the attention he’s going to get today?” 

 

“We hope so,” Remus said frowning slightly as Harry and Ron ran back over to them.“Do you need anything else Harry?” Remus asked as he pulled him in for a goodbye hug.Harry held tightly to him for a moment before moving to Sirius.

 

Sirius knelt down in font of him and smiled, “Keep out of trouble, write us as much as you like, study hard but most of all have fun.”He hugged Harry close and kissed the boy on the forehead.“Don’t forgot we gave you some gold for the lunch trolly.”

 

“I know dad,” Harry said with a smile, Sirius would never get used to hearing Harry call him and Remus dad, or as Harry said dad and pa so they’d know who he was calling.He still remembered when Harry called James dad for the first time and though he knew that James and Lily wouldn’t mind that Harry now thought of Remus and himself as parents it was still odd.“I’ll see you at Christmas!” Harry said as he gave each man one last fleeting hug.

 

Sirius and Remus watched as Harry and Ron waved from the window, both with huge smiles on their faces.Remus turned to look at Sirius the train drew out of sight, “What now?”he asked as Sirius wound his arm around Remus’s waist.

 

“Now we go home and we have lunch.” Sirius said with a small smile, “and then we join a muggle bowling league to fill our time.”They both laughed as they waved goodbye to Molly and Ginny with the promise of coming by for lunch next week. 

 

The two of them made it back to their house in under twenty minutes, it was tucked on a quiet street outside of the downtown area of London, they were the only Wizard family in the neighborhood but that suited them just fine as they, like Dumbledore, wanted Harry to grow up as a normal child.  

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking lately,” Sirius said as they sat on their back porch sipping tea and eating biscuits, Remus looked up from his book on vampires and sighed.

 

“Well that’s never a good sign is it?” Remus said with a small laugh.He had an idea of where this was going but he waited for Sirius to continue.

 

“What if we adopted another kid,” He said a little uncertainly, “It’s going to be very quiet around here with Harry gone for most of the year and I don’t think we thrive in the quiet.”  

 

Remus looked into Sirius’s grey eyes, they were almost pleading and Remus knew the feeling.Harry had helped fill the quiet after the war, a quiet that was still too much at times because there were so many missing voices.“We don’t want Harry to feel like we’re replacing him,” Remus said slowly, “and there’s my … problem, to consider.” 

 

“I’m not worried about your problem, we’ve gotten rather good at the wolfsbane potion and as for Harry, we can drop the idea at Christmas, if it’s still something we might want.” Sirius said taking a sip of his tea as though he had settled the matter.“Don’t you miss the sound of little feet on the floorboards and giggling in the hall?”  

 

Remus did miss it,he knew that Sirius wouldn’t drop the subject until he at least agreed to consider it, so he did just that, “We’ll sit on it until Christmas and see how we feel then, at that way if Harry is okay with it then we’ll take the next step.”  

 

***

 

Remus Lupin awoke with a start on September 2nd, 1991, reached over to feel that Sirius was not in bed with him.He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was half eight already.He heard the shower running and realized that Sirius must have been very quiet getting out of bed so that he could sleep.He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on a pair of socks before walking into the kitchen.  

 

The house already smelled of coffee and toast, Sirius must have been up for a little while before getting into the shower.Remus poured himself a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar.He sat down at the island counter in the kitchen and began reading that mornings Prophet, Sirius must have already paid the owl too.It was odd to Remus, who had spent every morning for nearly ten years up with Harry, making sure he got off to school and was properly fed before walking him to school and in later years before walking him to the corner where he met his mates.  

 

The Prophet was particularly awful that morning, Rita Skeeter writing an article about a tearful goodbye at the train station between Harry and his “adoptive fathers who live together and raised a child together but remain unwed”.Remus rolled his eyes at that line pulled out his wand, cutting the article out and pinning it to the fridge so that Sirius could see it.  

 

He felt Sirius before he saw him, his skin still damp from the shower.Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, shirtless skin on shirtless skin and kissed his neck.“Morning love,” Sirius said into his neck as he moved to nibble his ear.“Thought you’d still be in bed.”

 

Remus smiled as he turned around on his stool, Sirius’s arms still around his waist.“I’m just surprised you’re up before me,”Remus said with a laugh as Sirius placed a kiss on his mouth, “It’s a miracle, I’d have sent Harry away to school years ago if I thought you’d get up early and make me coffee.”  

 

“I am a responsible adult these days,” Sirius said with a laugh, “We’ve both really grown into ourselves these last 10 years.” 

 

This was very true in more ways then one.Sirius had always been a handsome man but he was only getting better with age, his face had long since lost it’s youthful roundness and in its place were very defined cheekbones and a strong jawline.His grey eyes still looked slightly haunted by the losses that he had sustained all those years ago but it was no longer their defining feature, now they were defined by laugh lines and a slight twinkle whenever he looked at Remus or Harry.He still had his signature long black hair, when down if had a gentle wave to it but to work he wore it in a bun on the top of his head, something that Remus really enjoyed.

 

Remus had been dangerously thin at the end of the war, his clothes all had a looked like they had fit him once but had hung loose on his shoulders and hips, his eyes almost always accompanied by bags under them.Now though he was always well fed, Sirius had made sure of that, often forcing him to eat larger portions sized until he was a healthy weight.His clothes fit him now too, though he still favored Muggle jumpers and jeans to the wizard robes that Sirius bought him.HIs face too had matured, his grey-green eyes had the same slightly haunted look as Sirius’s but were also full of life, his scars still prominent were not what people noticed first, they noticed his smile and his salt and pepper hair that accompanied his beard that Sirius found ‘very sexy’.

 

They had also grown closer as a couple then either of them had ever thought possible.Sirius was a fully functional adult with a full time job that he loved and though Remus struggled to keep a job down he was becoming one of the foremost authorities on dark creatures, he had written a beginners guide to the dark creatures of Britain and Ireland that sold out in a month.Now that Harry was away he was planning on writing a second book.  

 

“Oh wait!” Remus exclaimed excitedly, “Check out the article I pinned to the fridge.” He said to Sirius who walked around the island to read it.Remus watched his face as he scanned it and smiled as Sirius got to the part about them being unwed. 

 

“That bitch,” Sirius said with a laugh, “Honestly I don’t understand why our love life is at all interesting to anyone.”  

 

“Well the adoptive parents of the Boy-Who-Lived shouldn’t be living in sin.” Remus said with a completely straight face.Their eyes met and the both burst out in laughter.They had been together for twelve years now and for ten of those years they had been more worried about bringing up Harry in a way that would make Lily and James proud to worry about marriage. 

 

“We could consider it now,” Sirius said smiling at Remus, “It’s not like we’re going to break up and I would love the chance to put you in some nice dress robes and show the world how damn good-looking my man is.”Remus only laughed.“I should get ready for work,” Sirius said kissing Remus on the forehead and exiting the kitchen with a smile.

 

Remus watched as he left, his cheeks sore from smiling.Sirius was right, they really could consider getting married now, they had time to plan a wedding and could do it over the Christmas holidays to make sure Harry could come.That would be another thing to talk to him about if they ended up agreeing on it.Remus turned back to the Prophet and sipped his coffee wondering how long he could stand the quiet of the house before he went a little mad.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_December 23, 1991_

 

Remus looked nervously into the mirror and straightened his dress robes, ran a hand through his hair and smiled at himself.He was a four away from the full moon but it wasn’t showing in his face.He heard a knock at the door and Harry walked him, his green dress robes looking very nice on him.“Ready Pa?”He asked his adoptive father who nodded at him and walked out of the room with his arm around Harry.  

 

He and Sirius had agreed to get married before Christmas and Harry had asked if he could go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the holiday so that they could have a honeymoon.They had tried to tell Harry that they could go on one later in the year but the boy was so considerate that he insisted, plus Ron and the Weasley kids would be staying because right after the wedding Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to see Charlie in Romania. 

 

They had decided on a small wedding, mostly former members of the Order, the Weasley family, the Tonk’s, and Remus’s parents.Remus and Sirius both entered the alter at the same time from opposite sides and a small wizard stood between them, Harry took his seat in the front row and saw smiling at his two father figures as they started the wedding ceremony.The small wizard started, “I would like to welcome you all to the marriage for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.The couple has asked to exchange their own vows so we shall begin with Sirius.Please take each other’s hands.”

 

They reached out and took each others hands, Sirius looked up into Remus’s face and smiled as he started, “If our dear friend James were still with us he would take all the credit for this relationship, he often times said that he got us together, but as much as I love James, he was like a brother to me, he can’t have the credit for this.” He smiled even wider now, “I fell head-over-heals in love with Remus John Lupin at the tender age of 17 but didn’t have the courage to act on it until I was 19.I spent 2 years watching him date other people before I finally risked my friendship with this beautiful man and told him that I was over the moon for him.Here I am 12 years after raising our best friends son, who has become our son in every way but blood, and I am more in love with him then I could ever have imagined.So I vow to keep that love growing and to stand by you no matter how dark the night may seem and to love you until you’re grey and old.”

 

“And now Remus, your vows,” The wizard said as Remus blinked quickly to try to get rid of the tears that were forming in his eyes.Sirius smiled and didn’t even try to hide his because they were tears of pure joy, a kind of happiness he didn’t think that he could ever feel again. 

 

“I have always believed that family doesn’t have to be blood, Sirius, Harry and I have proved that to me time and time again these past 10 years and before that I had 10 years of Sirius and James proving it to me.But sometimes you want to take a step that makes your family officially your family, that’s what I’m doing today. I’m officially making Sirius Black my husband, something I’ve wanted to do for around 12 years now.I stand here today in front of our friends and family to vow that I will always love you even when you make bad puns, that I will try to not use all the hot water, that I will stand by your side until the end of the world if I have to and that I will defend you and our son until there’s no life in my chest.You have given me a reason to believe in happy endings even in the worst of times and for that I will always be grateful.I vow to love you unconditionally until **you** are old and grey.”

 

The little wizard waved his wand and streams of golden light wound around their hands and he said, “I declare you bonded for life, you may kiss the groom!” 

 

There were times in their relationship that Sirius had been painfully aware of the height difference between himself and his husband, Sirius stood at a solid 5’10” while Remus was a towering statue of a man at 6’4”, this was one of those times, but he enjoyed it immensely. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s waist and lifted him off his feet with the force of the kiss.They put everything that they had left unsaid in their vows into that kiss and when they broke apart everyone cheered and Harry ran up to hug them both.

 

It was very clear to both of them that Harry had been touched by his mention in the vows and that he had loved that they mentioned James.Since starting Hogwarts Harry had been more interested then ever in James and Lily, what the had been like when they were Harry’s age and why did Professor Snape have him so much.  

 

The reception was small but nice, they had it at the Three Broomsticks so that Harry and the Weasley kids could head back to the castle after.At first Remus and Sirius had both been a little offend that Harry didn’t want to spend the entire holiday with them but then they remembered what they had been like when they were at school, late nights in the dorms with friends that had become family and exploring the castle well after hours.Both Sirius and Remus knew that with the blood of James Potter and Lily Evans pumping through Harry’s veins and two parents like themselves that he was bound to get himself into some trouble eventually.  

 

Molly and Arthur Weasley came up the Remus and Sirius with grins on their faces, Sirius was surprised to see that Ginny wasn’t hiding behind her mother’s legs, something that had become a bit of a trademark for her whenever Sirius was around.“Congratulations you two!” Molly said pulling them into bone crushing hugs, “I am very glad that we’ve gotten the change to know you these past 10 years, I honestly don’t know what Ron would do without Harry.”  

 

Remus smiled at them, “Some for Harry, honestly every letter he writes there’s at least two mentions of Ron.”  

 

“I’m just amazed it took them until Halloween to get into some trouble,” Sirius said with a chuckle, “A mountain troll in the castle though, honestly.Whoever through that was a funny Halloween prank was solely mistaken.”

 

The rest of the evening past quickly and soon enough Remus and Sirius were saying goodbye to a very tired Harry.“We’ll see you at Easter holiday, no staying at Hogwarts this time.” Sirius said with a laugh and pulled Harry into a huge hug.  

 

Remus reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small package, “Here’s an early Christmas present for you,” he said with a smile “The youngest seeker in a century needs good riding gloves.”

 

“Wow!” Harry said examining the dragon hide gloves with awe in his eyes, “Thanks dads!” He threw his arms around Remus’s neck and Remus held him tightly before McGonagall gave him a look that said it was time to let Harry go.  

 

****

 

Remus awoke on December 28th in his own bed, his arm wrapped around a black dog.He was still not used to the effects of the wolfsbane potion but he was grateful that Sirius was so excellent at brewing potions, he had gained that very useful skill during his auror training all those years ago. Remus dislodged his arm, trying to not wake Sirius.

 

He stretched as he stood up and didn’t bother putting on any clothes as he made his way to the kitchen, instead he wrapped himself in a quilt off of the couch.The wolfsbane potion made his transformation less painful and allowed him to keep his mind entirely, something that he loved.Out of habit more then necessity Remus made coffee and watched it brewing.  

 

It was snowing lightly outside, this was Remus’s favorite kind of morning.This time last year Harry had been on holiday from his primary school and enjoyed sleeping in as did Sirius so Remus would sit in the living room, reading and drinking coffee until his boys were awake.Now it was just Sirius who he waited for.He sprawled out on the couch, his bones and muscles still a little sore for the transformation, or maybe this is just how getting older felt.  

 

“Moony,” Remus head the faint call of a sleepy Sirius from the bedroom and smiled, “Moony I’m cold come back.”Remus left the quilt on the couch and walked back toward the bedroom, his coffee cup still in hand as he leaned against the doorway to the bedroom.Sirius wolf whistled at his husband before saying, “I’m not sure what’s hotter the coffee or you.”  

 

“You haven’t even tasted the coffee.” Remus said with a laugh as he stepped further into the room and handed his half drunk cup of coffee to Sirius who drank it gratefully.Remus laid back down on the bed and pulled Sirius close to him.“You’d best be up, we’ve still got to pack for the Honeymoon.”

 

“Can’t we just stay here and do this,” Sirius said running his hand up and down Remus’s leg with a devilish look in his eyes.“It’ll be just as fun and so much cheaper since we already own the house.” 

 

“Mmm” Remus said with a smile but he rolled over and said, “We already paid for the rental house and you could use some time away from work.”He kissed Sirius very deliberately before rolling out of bed again and pulling on a pair of boxers.“We’ll have plenty of time for the in three hours when we’re on the beach.”  

 

Sirius groaned into his pillow as Remus pelted him with clothes, “Five more minutes,” he whined and Remus shook his head, “You’re a bossy husband, you know that right?”  

 

“Oh you like it,” Remus said with a laugh as he left the bedroom to get more coffee. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

August 29, 1992

 

“Thanks again for taking Harry to the station Molly,” Sirius said running a hand through his long black hair, “I wish I could get time off but as I’m sure Arthur’s mentioned to you we’re crazy at the Ministry right now and Remus is feeling pretty under the weather.”  

 

Under the weather was an understatement, Sirius hadn’t seen a full moon effect Remus this badly since he had started taking the wolfsbane potion.Harry had said goodbye to a Remus who was laying in bed, wrapped in blankets and still shaking, the bags under his eyes more prominent then ever.For the first time in a long time Sirius was forced to remember the years at Hogwarts where Remus was laid up in the hospital wing for days leading up to the moon.  

 

“Oh it’s not bother dear,” Molly said smiling affectionately at Harry, “I’m sure he’ll enjoy the home cooked meals far more then carry away pizza and cheese on toast.” She teased Sirius but it was true, neither him nor Remus was a skilled cook, most of the time it was buttered noodles or carryout for the Lupin/Black/Potter household.

 

“Come here then,” Sirius said to Harry who had run off through the yard with Ron the moment that they had arrived outside the Burrow.He hugged his godson tightly, “Miss you already kid.”  

 

“I’ll write you all the time and I’ll see you at Christmas, it’s just a few months away dad.” Harry said with a smile.Somehow this boy, who looked so like James, had inherited both of his parents best qualities, he had Lily’s kind heart and occasional sass and he had James’s loyalty and sense of adventure but he had also inherited his father’s knack for trouble, something Sirius had thought he would enjoy but he didn’t.“Love you!” Harry called as he ran off to play quidditch in the Weasley’s orchard with Ron and his brothers.

 

Sirius waved goodbye to Harry even though he was long gone and then thanked Molly again, who brushed it off and said, “We’re always happy to have Harry, I think Ginny’s even got a bit of a crush on him these days.She blushed like mad every time he spoke to her in Diagon Alley last month, did you notice?’

 

After another ten or so minutes of chatting Sirius took off toward home on his motorbike.The thing was really getting old, he may have to upgrade soon but he found it hard to part with it, the bike had been with him since the 1970s and he wasn’t sure what he’d do without it. 

 

Standing outside the front door of their house Sirius could hear music coming from inside, he smiled a little knowing this meant that Remus had at least gotten out of bed for a moment.He took of his dragon hide boots and was pleased with the music that he heard coming from the sitting room, the raspy voice of Stevie Nicks always reminded him of his first date with his husband.

 

Ducking into the kitchen Sirius grabbed a wooden spoon and burst into the sitting room singing along to _Go Your Own Way_ using the spoon as a microphone.“ _If I could baby I would give you my world, how can I if you won’t take it from me.”_

 

Remus looked up from his book as he lay on the couch, he broke into a smile as Sirius jumped onto the table, still singing.“ _You can go your own way, you can call it another lonely day.”_ Sirius was encouraged by the smile as he broke into an air guitar solo for the entertainment of his husband.  

 

The song ended and Sirius hopped down off the tabled and sat down on the couch, Remus lowered his head into Sirius lap.“Did you take the potion today love?” Sirius asked as he ran his fingers through Remus’s greying hair. 

 

“Yeah, nasty as ever.” Remus said closing his eyes at Sirius’s touch.“I’ll be bloody glad when this moon is over, honestly.If this is what getting old is like then I don’t fancy it at all.”

 

“Oh but you look so sexy with the salt and pepper hair my love,” Sirius said with a smile as he leaned his head back on the couch.They settled into an easy quiet, just the music playing in the background.As they sat there they both wished that it was the morning of September 1 already so this full moon would be over and done with.  

 

****

 

Sirius arrived home from work a few hours after the transformation, he found Remus curled up in their bed and he quickly transformed into the shaggy black dog, cuddling up with the wolf in his bed and licking it on the nose.  

 

The wolfsbane had made these nights infinitely easier, before them he had taken Remus to bomb shelter that he had purchased for the full moon and locked him in because they couldn’t leave Harry.He wished more then anything that he could be down their with him because he knew that having someone their with him made everything a bit easier but they had agreed that Harry was the most important thing.  

 

The next morning Sirius awoke to the feeling of bones shifting beneath his head and a muffled whimper that was Remus in pain.He opened his eyes and saw that his husband was human again, he transformed himself back into his human form and wrapped his arm around the shaking Remus.“I’m here love, I’m right here.”  

 

He felt Remus’s shaking slow and eventually stop, all the while he held him, ran his fingers through his hair and places soft kisses on his forehead and cheeks.This wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the times at Hogwarts but it was far worse then any of the transformations of the past two years.Sirius made up his mind that he was sending his healer friend, Andrew Smithwick over later in the day.  

 

****

 

Sirius loved being an Auror for many reasons, today his reason was his connections at St. Mungo’s.Smithwick came by around 3 that afternoon and after swearing up and down that he would keep Remus’s secret he was allowed into the bedroom.Remus was still shaky and was having fits of cold sweats.Smithwick looked him over and made a few fancy wand movements before saying, “He’s coming down with dragon pox, I’ve got a potion that should clear it up in a couple days.”

 

“It’s nothing to do with the fact that I’m a werewolf?” Remus asked weakly, his voice sounding hopeful.He was worried that this was some terrible side effect of the wolfsbane potion that he was going to have to start living with.

 

“Nothing of the sort,” Smithwick said with a smile at Remus, “Just take this potion twice daily for a week and you should be right as rain.”  

 

Both Sirius and Remus let out signs of relief and once Smithwick had left they lay in bed together, Sirius had brought Remus toast and tea, and they were laughing about a prank gone wrong in their third year when there was a tapping on the window and Sirius let in a brown owl.

 

_Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin,_

 

_I shouldn’t expect anything less from a student who has been left in your charge for the past 11 years, but your son Harry missed the train today and he and Ron Weasley flew a car to Hogwarts where they managed to land in the womping willow._

 

_He will serve detention with Professor Snape for his misbehavior and I might ask that you have worlds with him about the incident._

 

_Hope all is well,_

 

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances before they burst out laughing, “He’s your son!” They both said at the same time before laughing harder.“Well he’s James and Lily’s son to be sure.”Sirius said as they calmed down enough to speak.“Honestly he’s so like all four of his parents.”

 

“Should be send him a howler?” Sirius asked.

 

“Could you get through a howler without laughing or congratulating him?” Remus countered with a smile.

 

“Nah probably not,” Sirius said laughing again, “I’m guessing Molly will be sending one their way though, maybe we just write a strongly worded letter?”

 

“If we didn’t respond at all we’d be terrible guardian’s,” Remus said thoughtfully as he summoned parchment and a quill and began writing.“Does, ‘we are very disappointed in how you arrive at school, you should have sent us an owl,’ sound okay”?” 

 

“Add in that if they had to hit a tree on the grounds they should have avoided one that hits back,” Sirius said chuckling.“Honestly how did they miss the train in the first place?”

 

“I’m sure we’ll hear all about it in his next letter,”Remus replied, “Though I don’t think we should punish him further, detention with Snape is probably bad enough, I think the poor boy suffers at the hand of that man far more then we know.”

 

“I don’t know how he even teaches there,” Sirius said gruffly, “Harry was telling me he treats Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice’s boy like dirt and we know he’s not good to Harry, what kind of adult treats children like that?”

 

The fell again into silence, the only sound was Remus’s scratching quill on the parchment.When he finished the letter he handed it to Sirius to read over.  

 

_Harry,_

 

_We received a letter from Hogwarts telling us that you arrived at school via a flying car.We are very disappointed that we have already received a letter about you this term, we do want to hear your account of the events that lead to you arriving at school in such a manner but know that you_ _should_ _have sent an owl to us or the school when you missed the train._

 

_Good luck with your detention with ~~Sna~~_ _Professor Snape, I’m sure his punishment will be just, but let us know if it something that seems a bit over the top.Do at least_ _try_ _to keep out of trouble this term, but if I know you at all I know that trouble seems to find you._

 

_Much love,_

_Pa and Dad_

 

Sirius signed the letter with a flourish and send it on with their tawny owl.“Shall we turn in?” Sirius asked Remus, “I want you in top shape as soon as possible when I leave next week for my trip to Spain.”Sirius had moved up quite high in the Auror Department and was being sent to help train the Spanish Ministry’s version of Aurors. 

 

“Your wish is my command,” Remus said with a smile as they made their way to the bedroom.It took Remus only a minute to fall asleep and for the first time in a week it was a restful, dreamless sleep.Sirius kissed him on the forehead before he rolled over and fell asleep himself, smiling to himself about Harry and Ron’s grad entrance to their second year at Hogwarts. 

 


End file.
